


Hungover Together

by Cheetara



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Break Up, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has the worst time at the Avengers Valentine's party, Loki turns up at her apartment the next day to check on her. A bit of lovely fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover Together

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I never used to get Darcy/Loki but now I find it adorable and totally ship them! D'aww.

Waking up on a Sunday, Darcy was made aware of her monster hangover all too soon. "Urrgghh." She curled up into a ball. The previous night's events came gradually creeping back to her memory...Tony had thrown a little Valentine's do, everyone was there: Pepper, Coulson, Thor, Jane, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Loki and....Ian.  
The scene replayed in her mind, somehow clear as day despite her pounding headache. It was as painful and real as her headache too. 

Ian had taken her aside near the end of the night, she was more than a little tipsy at this point, giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Darcy, can we be serious for a moment? I need to talk to you."  
Darcy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. This was it, she thought, he's finally going to ask her.

"Oh Ian, are you really sure? No wait! Yes! Of course I'd love to!"

"Yeah I'm really s....what? No, no Darcy – I, it's not that." He shifted about uncomfortably, looking at the floor.

Her face fell. "Then what were you going to...are you breaking up with me?!" Darcy's arms slipped away from him. "Are you SERIOUS?"

Ian looked even more uncomfortable, if that was at all possible. "I'm really sorry Darcy, you're a really great girl but, I just don't think it's working out."

She stood for a moment, unable to take in what the guy she'd been dating for 6 months was telling her. 

"I know it sounds terrible and clichéd, but I really do hope we can still be friends?"

Darcy felt her eyes filling with tears and her face flushed with embarrassment, she turned away from him, walking quickly back into the living room to the others. Stark was at the bar alone.

"Tony, I'm sorry, I have to go" she was having a hard time choking back the torrent that was about drench her face. 

Tony raised a eyebrow. "Well sure chickadee, let me get you a car. Is everything alright?"

"It's - it's fine, I'm just really tired. I'll just go down and wait outside."

"Well, if you're sure you're okay...?"

She pulled the duvet over her head and sighed. What an idiot. Thinking that Ian was proposing to her when he was actually dumping her. Typical Darcy. How come she didn't notice anything was wrong? She groaned, pulling the duvet back down and wincing at the brightness coming in through the window. Left the fucking curtains open, great. The cheery sunshine morning to go to hell for all she cared. What time was it anyway?  
She groggily grasped for her phone. 12.30pm. And there was a text received half an hour ago. 

[Are you up yet? I'm coming over – L]

"Arrghh." She fumbled with the keypad starting to type ["Don't bother...."] when there was a knock at the door. 

"Darcy? Can I come in?" It was Loki.

"There's nobody here, go away."

"Come on Darcy, you can't trick me that easily. It's kinda my thing, remember?" He paused, "Are you alright?".

"Go home." She huffed and reburied her head under the thick duvet.

"I wanted to check if you were okay, come on hun, let me in"

"I'm fine Loki, please go away." A muffled voice said.

"Like you have better things to do? You want to wallow in your crappy feelings all day?"

Silence. 

"...Yes, now leave me alone so I can get on with it." She sulked.

"Come on Darcy, I brought you something!"

"I don't need anything."

"Darceeeeee, just 10 minutes, and I'll be gone." He promised.

Urgh. Fine. She slowly swung out of bed, grabbed her hoodie from the chair, unlocked the door and flopped down on the sofa in her PJs.

Loki heard the lock open and let himself in, stepping carefully over her discarded dress from the night before. "Look, I got muffins!" he half smiled at her as he made his way to the kitchen counter. "I just wanted to check you were alright." he repeated. "We heard what happened, we were all worried about you when you left last night".

"Oh great so now everyone know what a massive loser I am." Darcy pulled up her hood and hugged her arms around her knees. 

"You're not a loser, if anyone's a loser it's him for letting you go." He sat the muffins down on the counter, boiled the kettle and began rummaging in the messy cupboards for tea bags. "Please don't get yourself upset over him Darcy, he's not worth it"

"I really liked him Loki. Urgh, how could I be such a dumbass." 

"Come now, don't be like that." He brought a tray with the tea, a couple of muffins, headache pills and a little flower he must have picked from the garden when he came over. "Here, chocolate for you and blueberry for me." He sat tray down on the coffee table, sitting beside her. "You're not the only one with a raging hangover y'know." He grinned, running his fingers through his black locks.

"Thanks." She managed a weak smile. Loki had been a great friend after the whole NY thing had calmed down and Thor and Jane had got together. Okay so he had killed a few, well, a whole bunch of people, but somehow he seemed to be the only one who really got her. They hung out every once in a while when he came to visit Thor. She had fun when he was around, going bowling, walking, playing pranks, and he was a surprisingly good listener.

Loki leaned over and gave her a hug. He was wearing his black jeans, mossy green t shirt and his favourite black hoodie. His hair was still damp and he smelled clean and comforting. Darcy leaned back against the sofa and groaned thinking about her rat's nest hair and stinking wine breath.

"Jesus, I'm a total mess, I'm gonna go shower and change." She went to get up.

"Honey you look just fine." He tugged the corner of her hoodie and she sat back down. "Besides, I hear panda eyes are in!" He smirked.

"Aww shit, so much for fucking waterproof mascara..." She rubbed at her eyes, aware that she was probably smudging and making it worse. She bit into her chocolate muffin, crumbs collecting around her lips.

"Seriously Darcy, you're cute," he took a sip of his tea, "and very pretty." He picked up the flower and stuck it behind her ear.

"Pffft. Ian obviously didn't think so."

"Ian wasn't worthy of you darling, don't put yourself down."

Darcy rolled her eyes at him."Well there can't be many guys left that are considering my relationship history. It's tragic, all the team have someone, and I can't hold onto anyone for longer 6 months." She stared into her tea blankly.

"Well I don't have anyone either remember." Loki bit into his muffin.

"Oh come on, I bet there's like a gazzilion Asgardian babes lining up around the block for you when you go home."

"Hah!" Loki laughed, almost choking on his mouthful. He slumped back in the sofa, letting his long legs splay open. "Hardly. Besides, I have no patience for Asgardian women, they're all far too up themselves." 

"Dude seriously, don't you don't go for all the finery and pretty dresses and lady manners and history stuff?"

Loki's green eyes scanned up to the ceiling, as if deliberating. "Well, yes I guess some of those elements are agreeable, I have to say I'm surprised at the lack of them in Midgardian women..." He chuckled and flinched as Darcy punched him in the arm. "However, I prefer a woman who is sure of herself and does what she wants, not some tutored, vapid clone."

Darcy sighed wearily and leaned against him. "I wish I knew what I wanted." 

Loki smiled apologetically and delicately wiped away a couple of chocolately crumbs from her face. They sat in silence for a while until Darcy spoke.

"Loki?"

"Mhm?"

"When Thor and Jane go back to Asgard to live for good, will you ever come back to visit me?" Darcy tilted her head so she could see his face.

Loki gave her a gentle squeeze. "Of course I will, I like you, very much so."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not, I really will and I really do."

Darcy sat up to face him, taking the mug out of his hand and setting it down on the table. She looked down at her chipped nails and then back up at him, his sparkling emerald eyes regarding her curiously. Why hadn't she realised? He had always been there for her, he actually cared about her, he understood her.

"I like you too Loki." She fidgeted. "I'd miss you so much when you were gone." Her eyes still ached from last night's tears, and she felt them returning.

"I might not go back to Asgard..." Loki took her hands in his. "Darcy I..."

She kissed him then. Softly on the lips. Sweet and chaste. 

Loki smiled, his ears turning slightly pink. He stroked some of her messy brown curls behind her ear and tipped her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, leaning in to return the kiss. They both lingered, close to each other's lips. 

"Darcy, I want to stay," Loki whispered softly. "I want to be with you" He searched her blue eyes for some sort of response, suddenly terrified that he'd said the wrong thing and ruined everything they had.

"Loki..." Darcy locked eyes with him. "Loki...please say this isn't one of your tricks!" The tears were ready to flow.

He pulled away, holding her gently by the shoulders. "My heart aches to see you hurt Darcy, I desperately want to be the man you deserve, and I'm hoping so much that you'd let me."

Darcy blushed and the biggest smile appeared on her face, she threw her arms around him. "I will, Loki, I will!"


End file.
